Yo Inoue
Yumi Shitsukawa (漆川 由美, born on December 4, 1946 and died on February 28, 2003). Otherwise known by her stage name Yo Inoue (井上 瑤) was a well known Japanese voice actress. Inoue was diagnosed with lung cancer in late 2001. Afterwards she went through treatments during 2002, and her condition got worse in the last month of her life. At the time of her death, she was represented by the Tokyo Actor's Consumer Cooperative Society. She had previously been represented by Production Baobab, and Office Osawa. Her final roles as Ryo Bakura, and Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters was carry on by Rica Matsumoto. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Astro Boy (1980 version) – Fireball (Ep. 48) *Baoh – Sophine *Bikkuriman 2000 – Giri Giri ssu & Ryuukan Madame *Blue Blink – Additional Voice *City Hunter – Boss Lady (Ep. 14) *Conan the Boy in Future – Additional Voice *Daikengo – Otoke *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Sheryl Formossa *Dirty Pair – Salesman C (Ep. 24) *Doctor Chichibuyama – Nurse *Domain of Murder – Mama *Fancy Lala – Kuma san Bear (Ep. 14) *Gatchaman II – Pimer *Highschool! Kimengumi – Jyako Amano *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 – Reika Sanjou *Ippatsu Kanta kun – Shichiro Tobase *Itadakiman – Additional Voice *Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman F – Additional Voice *Kimba the White Lion – Amuji *Koguma no Misha – Nyago *Macross 7 – Ivane Geperuniti *Magic User's Club! – Akiko Aburatsubo *Magical Angel Creamy Mami – Additional Voice *Mirai Robo Daltanias – Manabu *Mobile Suit Gundam – Sayla Mass, Haro, Kikka Kitamoto, Pelo, Coally (Ep. 8) & Milly Ratokie (Ep. 27) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Sayla Mass *Monarch The Big Bear of Tallac – Alice *Muteki Kojin Daitarn 3 – Reika Sanjo *Ninjaman Ippei – Ippei Yagyu *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan – Hiro aka Hiroshi Oumi *Osomatsu kun – Osomatsu *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Kanuka Clancy *Plawres Sanshiro – Misty Sheila *Project Arms – Mary Katz *Project Arms The 2nd Chapter – Mary Katz *Ranma ½ – Rinko *Sasuga no Sarutobi – Yoko *Sentimental Journey – Ryuu Inoue *Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II – Sachiko *Shonen Santa no Daiboken – Queen Zurline (9 Episodes) *Soreike! Anpanman – Tendon Okaasan & Kurobe *Spoon Oba san – Baken & Sarler Bacon *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka – Vifslan *Toshi Gordian – Peachey & Peachy *Tosho Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura – Ran (Early episodes) *Yatterman – Chiro (Ep. 11) *Yattodetaman – Additional Voice *Yu Yu Hakusho – Rando & Shorin *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Ryo Bakura (Ep. 12 to 41) & Yami Bakura (Ep. 12 to 41) Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Crayon Shin chan Action Kamen vs Haigure Mao – Haramaki Lady *Demon Hunter Makaryudo – Rijityo *Domain of Murder – Mama *Fatal Fury Legend of the Hungry Wolf – Birnie *Fatal Fury The Motion Picture – Panni *Gundam Evolve – Sayla Mass (Evolve 1) *The Ideon A Contact – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *The Ideon Be Invoked – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *The Legend of Lyon Flare – Neris *Like the Clouds, Like the Wind – Koyou *Macross 7 the Movie The Galaxy's Calling Me! – Gepelnich *Mobile Suit Gundam Trilogy – Haro (Special Edition), Kikka Kitamoto & Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation – Sayla Mass (Library Recording) *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Clancy Kanuka *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files – Clancy Kanuka *Patlabor The Movie – Kanuka Clancy *Tenchi The Movie 2 The Daughter of Darkness – Yuzuha *Tosho Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura Special It's Spring! Take Off! – Ran *Urusei Yatsura Only You – Ran *Urusei Yatsura The Final Chapter – Carla Video Games *Mobile Suit Gundam Encounters in Space – Sayla Mass Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Ryo Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *'Yami Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *'Rando' in Yu Yu Hakusho *'Sayla Mass in Mobile Suit Gundam *'Clancy Kanuka' in Patlabor The Mobile Police Trivia *Her bloodtype was AB. *Her hobbies were. *She only did one video game, and her final anime series performance was Yu-Gi-Oh. *She was 56 years old when she die and her funeral was on March 6, 2003. *The 20 anniversary remastered version of YuGiOh Duel Monsters was dedicated to her in memory. *Her role as Ran in Urusei Yatsura was succeeded by Kazue Komiya, while her other role as Clancy Kanuka was succeeded by Yuri Amano. Her other role as Sayla Mass was succeeded by Megumi Han. *Her YuYu Hakusho character Rando will not appear in the three part OVA series. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES